Interleukin-18 (IL-18) is a pro-inflammatory cytokine that belongs to the interleukin-1 (IL-1) superfamily. It plays an important role in host defense against microbes but also contributes to pathogenesis of several inflammatory diseases, including rheumatoid arthritis, septic shock and Crohn's disease. IL-18 signaling is initiated by its cell-surface binding to the receptor (IL-18R) alpha subunit, followed by the recruitment of the receptor beta subunit to form a ternary signaling complex. IL-18 activities are regulated in vivo by a naturally occurring antagonist, the IL-18 binding protein (IL-18BP) through a negative feedback mechanism. Poxviruses, including the smallpox (variola) virus, also express functional IL-18BP homologues to evade IL-18-mediated host immune responses. IL-18, IL-18R and IL-18BP are therefore attractive targets for developing therapeutics agonist inflammatory or infectious diseases where down- or up-modulating IL-18 activities is indicated. However, there is a lack of thorough understanding of how IL-18 activates its receptor and how IL-18BP inhibits IL-18. We propose to determine the crystal structures of various protein complexes of IL-18 with IL-18R or IL-18BP and perform functional studies based on the structural information. In addition, we will perform structure-based design of IL-18 variants that may either serve as a more effective cytokine capable of evading the neutralization of poxvirus IL-18BPs, or as a receptor antagonist capable of blocking IL-18 activities. Aim 1. To determine the molecular mechanism by which IL-18BPs neutralize IL-18. Aim 2. To determine the molecular mechanism by which IL-18 specifically recognizes 1 subunit of IL-18R. Aim 3. To determine the molecular mechanism by which IL-18 triggers the hetero-dimerization of IL-18R1 and 2 subunits. The objective of this application is the detailed characterization of a collection of IL-18 complexes by a combination of biophysical and biochemical methods, including x-ray crystallography, Surface Plasmon Resonance (SPR) and IL-18 bioassay. Accomplishing this objective is an important first step for achieving our long-term goal of understanding how IL-18 activates its receptors to initiate cell signaling and how this activity is regulated by IL-18BP.This research obtains/assumes extra dimensions. Since the targeted proteins are of significant medical relevance, our studies will provide a platform for designing selective inhibitors that may ultimately be developed into new therapeutics against a number of human diseases. Public Health Relevance: Our contribution here is expected to provide detailed molecular recognition of IL-18 by IL-18BP and IL-18R. This contribution is significant because it will fill the gap of our current knowledge on IL-18 activation pathway, and will provide important clues on how to modulate IL-18 activity. It may benefit efforts in developing treatments against some autoimmune and inflammatory diseases, in developing immunotherapies against other infectious diseases and cancer and in combating bioterrorism.